narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Eye of Healing
*I hope this isn't overpowered, if so feel free to tell me and I will delete it. *Feel Free to tell me if there is anything wrong with the Eye of Healing. I want it to be the best it can be, so any advice is welcome. just don't be rude. The Eye of Healing (治療の目) is a powerful jutsu that was used by the Shinobu Clan when they lived in the Everwinter Highlands. When they stopped caring for the highlands, the trait became rarer and rarer, until it disappeared from their family all together. But now, almost 300 years after the last known user died, it is possible that Sivart Shinobu has gained access to this jutsu, though how is not yet known. It isn't even known if he actually has this, or if he just imagined it, as he believes. The Eye of Healing takes on the appearance of a golden ring surrounding a jet black center, with 3 half-ying-yang symbols on the edge of the black center. The fifth level puts a tiny golden dot in the center of the black circle. The Healing Eye, as its name suggests, allows the user to heal others, as well as "see" their health. Like the Sharingan, The Eye of Healing can be given to others (though in a weaker form), and is not found in every member of the Shinobu Clan. The Eye of Healing allows the user to see the health of others, and then to heal them as needed. It has four tiers, each stronger then the last, but by a certain amount. The four tiers are the tiers of power for the eye of healing. Tier one is just the golden ring with the black center. This tier allows you to see the basic injuries of an individual, and gives you some ability to heal them. Tier two adds the green half-ying-yang symbol to it. This tier gives you greater vision into anothers body, allowing you to see deeper and heal more then the first tier. Tier three adds the blue half-ying-yang symbol to it. This tier opens the eye and its power up to animals that are not human, but not plants. Tier four adds the red half-ying-yang symbol to it. This tier allows the user to see the health of humans, animals, and plants. You can then heal any of these living things. The fourth tier also allows the user to see the spiritual injuries someone may have. Damage to their mind and soul, to their innermost essence. This then allows the user to help them recover from the spiritual damage. Spiritual Damage takes the form of depression, lust for revenge, insanity, and all other forms of extreme negative emotion. There are legends of a fifth tier, which shows itself as a golden dot in the center of the eye. This tier is supposed to allow the user to see the health of non-living things as well as the living, and to animate inanimate objects. None have ever accessed this tier, so the dangers of it are unknown, but it is assumed that they are truly devastating. This tier may also be able to revive the dead, but that too is unknown. The Eye has limitations and dangers though, so those who use it do not do so without certain risk. The Eye is limited to healing things that are within 20 feet of it, beyond that and the Eye's power grows weak and ineffective. It can see the health of creatures and plants up to 50 feet away, but cannot help them unless the user goes closer and chooses to help that creature or plant. Since it causes the iris and pupil to expand beyond their natural limits, it does damage to them, to the point of causing complete blindness over time. Another danger is if you try to heal someone without enough chakra to do so. Then it drains your bodies energy to make up for the loss, which can kill you if its to much energy. The Healing Eye can also damage the body due to the strain it puts on the chakra network, which can overload the networks ability to contain it and thus kill you. A danger that is related to the fifth tier is that if you revive the dead with the Eye, your soul is forfeit to Death itself, while your body and mind will still live on, your soul is dead and cannot be resurrected, you cannot be revived if this happens. Known users of the Eye of Healing were, at one time, the Shinobu Family , and now, possibly, Sivart, who may have used it once, but believes that he was dreaming at the time. Trivia *The Eye of Healing is based off the the "Earthpower" from "The Chronicles of Convent" *The Eye represents the makers wish that he could see other people's injuries, regardless of whether they are physical or spiritual, and heal them.